


Chara confesses her love to her best friend

by Jessbk27



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Chara (Undertale), Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Mention of Grillby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessbk27/pseuds/Jessbk27
Summary: After Frisk gets a text about "the truth" from someone least expected, Frisk feels like it's the best to get it out of the way





	Chara confesses her love to her best friend

**"can we meet up at like Grillbys or something i need to tell you the truth"**

**"Okay... when?"**

**"about in like five minutes"**

**"Okay, I'll be there"**

"The truth?"

"What could that be..."

Frisk questions herself

Opening the door to Grillby's Frisk see's Chara.

Frisk proceeds to take a seat to the right of Chara.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

Frisk asks Chara in a very soft tone

"Well...."

Chara's face becomes red in less than a second

"I wanted to confess to you"

"Confess?"

"Frisk I.. Love you..."

Both of them blush and look away

"I don't know how to feel..."

Frisk says while trying to force a neutral face

"I needed to get that off my chest.."

"Chara.."

Chara looks at Frisk as soon as she says that

"I feel the same..."

"Does this count as a date?"

Chara asks jokingly

"If it isn't we should go on one"

Frisk says too seriously almost like she doesn't get the joke

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'm fine with that"

They finish eating and talking.

"Well see you tomorrow"

"Love you!"

Frisk becomes energetic out of nowhere

"Love you too"

They both part ways and head home


End file.
